Ride
by BattedConan316
Summary: Heartbreak and love... and bets. T because I'm paranoid.


Twelve of the thirteen standing at the entrance to a famous amusement park called Thorp Park. The only reason that they were waiting was because of Gold, who was constantly late for things like this.

'That's it!' Blue exclaimed 'We are going in without Gold!' She gave the group a glare that dared anyone to speak out against her.

'Okay then let's go!' And they all entered the park.

Gold arrived about ten minutes later, after he had managed to get away from a group of bikers  
_'That is the last time I try to chat up someone who I don't know... ah who am I kidding of course I'm gonna keep chatting up girls.' _He thought. He got a ticket and walked in. _'Right first job is to find someone to ride with... I know Crys or Silver. _He set out to find them.

He spent about two minutes looking for them but when he found them he was so shocked that he froze. On the bench about thirty yards in front of him were Crys and Silver making out. He felt a bit hurt not because he liked Crys in that way but because he felt hurt that he would be very lonely as neither of them would have time for him anymore.

Sighing he turned around he saw a small girl with a long yellow pony tail run past him he watched her for a few seconds before taking off after her.

_'What's happened too Yellow? I hope it's nothing bad.'_ Were his thoughts as he chased after her. He was getting a lot of dirty looks for either pushing people out of the way or because they thought that he had made Yellow run away be he didn't care as he was determined to find out what was wrong. He followed her until he saw her collapse on the grassy area of the park.

He slide on his knees next to her then moved into a sitting position before asking what was wrong.

'Go away Gold.' Was the reply he received.

'No.'

'Why not?'

''Cause you look sad.'

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look it or sound it.'

'Argh! Gold why won't you just go away can't you see that sometimes people just want to be left alone?'

'If you have a problem then you have to talk about it otherwise it will destroy you from the inside.'

There was silence between them for a few minutes before yellow said;

'I saw Red and Blue kissing.' As she said it a fresh stream of tears came pouring from her eyes.

'Yellow…' he said sympathetically 'com ere.' She crawled over to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead and started to softly stroke her hair. He pulled her closer to him in a tighter hug.

'Gold?' She softly began, but fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it she had not expected them to be this close and so their lips touched when he turned his head.

Both of their eyes widened as they kissed but neither made a move to separate in fact it was Yellow who deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled over so that she was laying on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened his side of the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Gold looked at her and said; 'Are you Yellow? 'Cause the Yellow I know is an innocent person and that kiss was anything but.'

Yellow went bright red but giggled and said; 'Wanna go on a ride together.'

'Yes ma'am. Let's go on Stealth.'

'What's Stealth?'

Gold raised an eyebrow and pointed at a huge ride that had a five carriage cart going down the slope at an extremely fast rate.

Yellow gave him a fake angry look and said; 'You just want my skirt to fly up as we're going down,' She walked up to him and looked up at him with her big innocent eyes. 'If you wanted to see up my skirt you just had to ask… and wait a few years.'

Gold raised an eyebrow and gave her a shit-eating grin 'I do believe my dear Yellow that I have been a bad influence on you.' Laughing they walked towards the ride.

Meanwhile all of the other Dexholders were watching them. Over half of them had their jaws on the ground and hands in their wallets as they gave money to Blue who was saying; 'And you thought that Gold couldn't corrupt even Yellow or that they wouldn't end up together.' She turned to Red who had tears streaming down his face.

'Red, baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?' she asked concerned.

'I'm not sad I'm just so proud of Gold *Sniff* if he could change Yellow so well then imagine what he could do to the rest of us and our enemy's.'

Blue just face palmed.


End file.
